Set item
| style="text-align: center;" |350 |- | style="text-align:center;"|Fallen Angel's Set | * Diablo's Set * Demon Sword of Diablo (Random drop from Essence Diablo) * Essence of Diablo (Kill Diablo in Hell) | * +8000 Strength * +3750 Agility * +3750 Intelligence * +200000 Life * +300 HP/sec * +100 Armor * +50% Spell Reduction | * Max Athletics * Despair: Dispell * Teleportation Mastery * Fire: 500/sec * Infernal Legion: Summons * Cleave: 20% * Critical Strike 7% x3 Damage |350 |- | style="text-align:center;"|Hydra's Set | *Crown of Atlantis *Hydra King's Head *Hydra King's Scales *Hydra King's Heart *Essence of the Hydra King *Fusion Stone | *+9000 Int *+200k Life *+100 Armor *+50% Spell Reduction *+200 Mana/Sec *+300 HP/Sec | *Heal: 300k *Thorns Resilence *Magic Resilence SKILL BONUSES *Might of the Elements *Arcane Armagedon *Fury of Nature |350 |- | style="text-align: center;" | Set of the First Mage | * Amulet of Shielding (250k to buy from Traveling Merchant) * Fire Nova (possible drop from Daemonic Infernals in Hell & Daemonic Boss) * Cape of Invisibility (Drops from Human Vampires in Vampire's Den.) * Orb of Cosmos (from Thaerion) * Icy Staff * Lightning Stomp (Lockpick safe in Mountains) | * +8000 Intelligence * +3750 Strength * +3750 Agility * +75000 Life * +8000 Mana * +50% Spell Reducion | * Frost Bolt * Permanent Invisibility * Lightning Stomp * Spell Shield * Fire Nova * Critical Strike: 7% x3 Damage | style="text-align: center;" |350 |- | style="text-align: center;" | Thaerion's Set | *Thaerion's Horn *Thaerion's Helm *Thaerion's Gauntlets *Thaerion's Cuirass *Thaerion's Boots *Essence of Thaerion | *+9000 Agi *+300k Life *+300 HP/Sec *+25% Spell Reduction | *Max Athletics *Thorns Resilence *Recharge *Dexterity Aura: 15% SKILL BONUSES *Armegedon *Eclipse *Rain of Arrows | style="text-align: center;" |350 |- | style="text-align: center;" | Valkyrie's Set | * Vanguard's Set * 5 Supreme Stones * 100 Potentia Stones * 250 Prasinus Stones | * +6000 All Stats * +100 Armor * +300 Life Regeneration/sec * +200000 Life * +35% Spell Reduction | * Max Athletics: 1000 * Heal: 300k * Divine Shield: 10 sec Duration & 70 sec Cooldown * Thorns: 10% * Critical Strike: 20% 4x * Evasion: 25% | style="text-align: center;" |350 |- | style="text-align: center;" | King Daemonic's Set | * King Daemonic's Dragon Ring (Collect all underwater Daemonic relics and fuse them) * King Daemonic's Cape (Drops from essence Daemon) * King Daemonic's Cuirass * King Daemonic's Helm (Drops from Nagator) | * +5000 Stats * +200000 Life * +180 Armor * +200 HP/sec * +75 Mana/sec * +50% Spell Reduction | * Legendary Blast: Daemonic Sword * Invisibilty * Summon Daemonic Angels: 5 * Summon Daemonic Dragon * Critical Strike: 10% x3 Damage * Evasion 15% * Thorns: 10% * Max Athletics * Immolation: 1500/sec | style="text-align: center;" | 360 |- | style="text-align: center;" | Legendary Dragon's Set | *King Daemonic's Dragon Ring (Collect all underwater Daemonic relics and fuse them) *Draconian Helm of Nexacus (Enchanting) *Draconian Shield of Skulls (Dragon skulls quest) *Dragon King's Heart (Drops from AshHorn DragonKing) *Dragon Egg | * +4750 Stats * +300000 Life * +100 Armor * +300 HP/sec * +50 Mana/sec | * Max Athletics * Dragon Force: Spell * Summon Daemonic Dragon * Magic Shield * Critical Strike: 20% 5x Damage * Evasion: 30% * Decaying Aura: -40 Armor * Dragons Fury: x2 Intelligence Damage (Wizard) * Dragon Blast: x2 Intelligence Damage (Wizard) | style="text-align: center;" |360 |- | style="text-align: center;" | Black Forgotten's Set | * Forgotten's Set * 5 Supreme Stones * 250 Rubra Stones * Ultimate Orb of Evil * Fusion Stone | * +10,000 Strength * +100 Armor * +200 Life/sec * +100 Mana/sec * +150,000 Life * +35% Spell Reduction | * Max Athlestics: 1000 * Forgotten Strike * Magic Shield * Teleportation Mastery * Thorns Aura: 15% * Decaying Aura: -70 Armor SKILL BONUSES * Hell Storm x2str * Chaos of Thunder x2str * Angelic Explosion x2str | style="text-align: center;" | 375 |- | style="text-align: center;" | Golden Angel's Set | * Golden Master's Set * Divine Set * 25 Angel Feathers * 100 Potentia Stones * Fusion Stone | * +10000 Strength * +100 Armor * +300 Life Regen * +300k Life * +35% Spell Reduction | * Max Athletics * Heal: 200k * Thorns 15% * Divine Shield * Bash: 4% * Lifesteal: 13% * Cleave: 20% * Evasion: 25% * Crit: 20% x4 | style="text-align: center;" | 375 |- | style="text-align: center;" | Mystic Forgotten's Set | * Forgotten's Set * 5 Supreme Stones * 250 Caeruleus Stones * Ultimate Orb of Evil * Fusion Stone | * +10,000 Intelligence * +100 Armor * +200 Mana/sec * +20000 Mаnа * +35% Spell Reduction | * Max Athlestics: 1000 * Forgotten Strike * Magic Shield * True Sight * Critical Strike: 10% x4 damage * Thorns Aura: 15% * Decaying Aura: -70 Armor SKILL BONUSES * Seven Hells x2 Intelligence * Rain of Nature x2 Int (Life Sage) * Golden/Wing Sovereign +1summon | style="text-align: center;" | 375 |- | style="text-align: center;" | Nagator's Set | * Nagator's Soul * Nagator's Wings * Nagator's Ring * Nagator's Head * Nagator's Heart * Orb of Oblivion | * +6500 Stats * +250k Life * +100 Armor * +200 Life Regen * +50% Spell Reduction | * Critical: x4 * Evasion: 20% * Athletics: 1000 * Hearth, Wrath, Zombies | style="text-align: center;" | 375 |- | style="text-align: center;" | Renegade Forgotten's Set | * Forgotten's Set * 5 Supreme Stones * 250 Prasinus Stones * Ultimate Orb of Evil * Fusion Stone | * +10,000 Agility * +100 Armor * +200 Life/sec * +100 Mana/sec * +150,000 Life * +35% Spell Reduction | * Max Athlestics: 1000 * Forgotten Strike * Magic Shield * Teleportation Mastery * Thorns Aura: 15% * Decaying Aura: -70 Armor SKILL BONUSES *Flash Step x3 Agility *Feed x3 Agility *Armageddon x2 Agility | style="text-align: center;" |375 |- | style="text-align: center;" | Chosen One's Set | * Daemonic Weapon of the One * Daemonic Cuirass of the One * Daemonic Shield of the One * Daemonic Helm of the One * Fusion Stone | * +6000 Stats * +25,0000 Life * +100 Armor * +250 HP/sec * +100 Mana/sec | * Amulet of the One * Visor of the One * Boots of the Gods Aura * Mana Shield * Critical Strike: 20% 5x Damage * Evasion: 20% * Cleaving * Life Steal: 13% * Soul Sword: Strength x3.5 (Angel of Light) * Arcane Cannon: Int x4 on explosion (Raegnarok) | style="text-align: center;" | 390 |- | style="text-align: center;" | King Robaelic's Set | *Rusty Armor Set (Reforged) *10 Supreme Stones *100 Potentia Stone *25 Void Crystal | *+4000 Stats *+250k Life *+100 Armor *+50% Spell Reduction | *Max Athletics *Heal 300k *Thorns Resilence *Enlighten: More xp from Bosses *Haste *Spell Critical SPELL BONUSES *Fury of Blades (Assassin/Shadowblade) Super Daemonic Blast (Warrior/Angel of Light) Throne of Darkness (Dark Lord/Emperor of Darkness) Cosmic (Arcane Mage/Raegnarok) Hammers of Justice (General/Defender of Realms) Tornadoes (Sorceress) | style="text-align: center;" | 400 |- | style="text-align: center;" | Siren's Set | *Siren's Mask *Siren's Cuirass *Siren's Trident *Siren's Shield *Fusion Stone | *+6000 stats *+100 Armor *+250k Life Bonus *+300 HP/sec *+50% Spell Reduction | | style="text-align: center;" | 400 |} Green = Quest Red = Boss Blue = Fusion Black = other Category:Items